The next generation
by Lillian Star
Summary: Hermione and Harry at 24 have been married for seven years and now have a little girl. My story is about her life. I will push them towards the future until her 13th b-day where it will he longer chapters.
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone -. My name's Lillian Star.

This story is about Harry's and Hermione's child's life. I'm sorry if you don't like the pairing, but I do.

They are in the future just so you know.

ILILILILILILILILILILIL

Information:

_**Harry James Potter**_: 24 years old, strong build, top aurora, married to Hermione Granger, and is a soon to be dad. He also graduated seven years ago with second top marks in school.

**_Hermione Ann Potter_**: 24 years, womanly build, a very well respected healer in the wizarding community, and is now giving birth to her and Harry's child. She also graduated with top marks seven years ago, and has been married to Harry for seven years now.

_**Lillian Marie Potter**_: She is about to be born and we will soon see her life unfold.

" Speaking "

Actions

( Authors notes.)

ILILILILILILILILIL

**Now at the hospital **

"Uggggg!!!!!! Breathes in and out why couldn't we just apperate into St. Mongos?!!?!?!?" Hermione hissed in pain, as she pushed to get their child out of her womb. "Ughhhgggggg!!!!!!!! Awwwww!!! Hooo heee hooo heee. Uggggg" Hermione soon gripped Harry's hand so tightly it turned blue.

"Here she comes. There just one more push Mrs. Potter." Dr. Mitsimushi said as she helped the Potter's child escape from her mother's womb.

After the Potter's little bundle of joy was cleaned up they soon gave them their little girl. Hermione delicately held their child and gave a loving look up at Harry. "So what will we name our new bundle of joy Mr. Potter?" Hermione questioned softly as she swayed their baby gently. Harry smiled and encircled his arms around his wife and new little girl. "I you should think of a first name and I'll think of a second name okay?" Harry replied happily. "Well how about Lillian?" Hermione asked smiling at their new little baby. "Hmmmm………..that sounds wonderful Moine." He said. "Lillian Marie Potter. It sounds like a lovely name." "Our little Lily flower." Hermione cooed as she looked at their child.

Lily had golden brown ringlets, ivory skin, and bright emerald eyes when she gazed at her parents faces. "GuuGaa" She replied taking a hold of Hermione's finger and laughing.

ILILILILILILILILILIL

Heheheheh…….I shall start a longer chapter later. (Finals are coming up)Please R&R!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Well hi folks!!!!!!! It's me Lillian Star, who else would it be?

I'm fast forwarding her life just a little to about the age of five.

Info for my writing:

I do not own any of the characters from J.K Rowling's books. Although I wish I did, I don't. Sweat drop

ILILILILILILILILILIL

Actions>

(Authors notes / or me just commenting and rambling about things.)

"Speaking"

:Thoughts:

ILILILILILILILILILILIL

(Did I mention Voldemort is dead? Beaten and vanquished by our Hogwart heroes? Hehehehehehe…………)

**_Lillian Marie Potter_**: Now at the age of five knows both how to read, draw, go to the big girls potty, walk, talk, and simple magic tricks. (What a clever girl isn't she?) She is shorter than Jeremy by a few inches, and has a delicate figure. She still has sparkling emerald eyes and golden brown hair, but it's no longer in small ringlets instead it forms small waves down her shoulders.

**_Hermione Ann Potter_**: Now at the age 29 she has the experience of taking care of their child, and can now cook; without burning any thing. She has now slightly straightened her hair which curls into waves at her shoulders and still has her warm hazel eyes. She's still a top healer in the wizarding community, but she still has a lot of time for her family. She taught Lily how to go top the potty the big girl's way, how to walk, and talk.

**_Harry James Potter_**: Now at the age of 29 too he is still the top aurora and has the experience of also taking care of their child. Although, he still has unruly hair that just won't neaten and emerald eyes. He has a lot of time for his family, and would do anything and everything thing for them if he could. He has taught Lily how to draw, and how to do simple magic tricks; like levitating cookies for a hidden snack before lunch. (Mischief, I should have known… Sweat drop )

(Harry's 6 foot 2 and Hermione is 5 foot 7)

They both taught her how to read; they read to her every night before she slept, and she also kind of learned how to talk that way. (Hermione wouldn't let Harry teach Lily how to fly; she said and I quote "Harry James Potter she could get hurt or worse kill her self! Wait until she's older okay.")

They live in a slightly large sized house with three rooms, a library, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a dining room, a living room, a family room, Harry's small sitting room, and Hermione's green room. They have 20 acres of land which Harry sometimes plays quidditch with Ron and his 5 ½ year old son Jeremy Edward Weasley. They also have a garden any botanist would be jealous of because Hermione needed plants for her herbal remedies and for her recipes.

(Ron is 6 foot 5 and Lavander is 5 foot 5)

**_Ronald Weasley_**: Age 29 he plays professional quidditch, but always finds time for his family. He has been married to Lavander for about 12 years now. He still has striking red hair and warm blue eyes.

**_Jeremy Edward Weasley_**: Know at the age five ½ he has known Lily for four ½ years and enjoys playing and reading with her. He knows how to read, write, talk, walk, go to the bathroom, fly on his broom, and do small magic tricks his uncle Harry and his dad taught him. He has dark auburn hair; which is usually messed up by flying in the air on his broom, bright blue eyes, and is slightly taller than Lily. He also has a boyish figure.

**_Lavander Weasley_**: She has been married to Ron for 12 years, and is a real and true Seer. She has blue loving eyes and chestnut hair which flows down to her lower back. She often helps Hermione with her potions and with the futures news every now and then. Lavander also taught Jeremy the reverse spells for the pranks she taught him when he turned four.

The Weasley's live near the Burrow and have a medium/large home. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a library, a play room, two bathrooms, a quidditch room, and a large family room. They have 12 acres of land which they often use for small quidditch games, or to just play and lay about.

ILILILILILILILILILIL

**Now at the Potter's residence in the area near Grodric's Hollow**

Hermione gently shook her daughter awake, "Honey wake up now it's time for breakfast."

Lily opened her eye groggily and stretched out. "Morning mum," she replied cheerily as she slowly got out of bed. Hermione smiled gently as she nudged her daughter to go down stairs. "But mum I still have to make my bed!" She commented as she smiled.

"It's okay, breakfast first then before we clean up. Come now honey," Hermione chided as she got her daughter to their kitchen table where Harry prepared their breakfast. "Hello Lily flower, hello Mione. Both of you look lovely," Harry complimented as he gave Lily a kiss on the forehead and a tango dip and kiss to Hermione. Lily sat down at their table watching her parents be all lovey dovey towards each other as she ate her toast with strawberry jam. "Aren't you guys going to eat breakfast?" Lily asked as she bit into her toast again. Harry and Hermione smiled as they both sat down and ate their breakfast together.

"Ron said he, Lavander, and Jeremy weren't busy so I asked Ron if he wanted to play quidditch. Would it be okay Mione?" Harry questioned hopefully as he ate his fried egg. "You know love it when they come over, Lav always helps me with my potions and Jeremy and Lily play together," Hermione cooed.

"Mum I'm still here ya' now. Jeremy is just best **friends** besides I don't feel that way about him," Lily commented as she got up and put her plates in the sink. She then walked off to the to her room to get changed.

"She better not like any boys that way until she's 28 years old or I swear I'll find the boy and 'warn' (More like threaten if you ask me) him about dating our precious little Lily flower!" He replied in an overly protective father tone and soon grumbled about hormones and evil guys. "Harry don't be so overly protective, Lily's only five! Her hormones haven't even kicked in yet. We should worry when she's 11 and starts going to Hogwarts," Hermione contradicted as she took a small sip of her greentea. She soon got up and gave Harry a comforting hug, "I'm sure everything will be alright Harry. I'm positive."

"When are they coming over, Harry?" Hermione inquired; changing the subject, with her arms still encircled around him. "They'll be here at about three o'clock Mione. Lets get cleaned up okay," Harry stated as they started to clean up the kitchenwith a small cleaning charm.

ILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

**Up stairs in Lily's room & the library**

Lily soon got washed up and put on a summer dress with shoes that looked like ballerina slippers; which they weren't. It was a pastel blue with soft lavender dressthat went down close to her ankles sinceit was too big. So she lacedher dressback and tied up her hair in a low ponytail. After she was done dressing up and fixing her room she went off to the library to catch up on some "light" reading about one of her new books 'Tricksters Choice' by Tamora Pierce. She opened the mahogany doors that lead her to their very large library. Book shelves filled with books lined the three walls of the room as one very elegant window covered one wall and under it was a long window couch with a few big fluffy pillows. The room was warmly lit and there was a small study table on a corner and three very comfy reading chairs. Lily picked up her book and sat in her comfy chair and started reading where she left off. Two hours passed, as she finished she felt someone's presence in the room. "Yes Jeremy? What is it?" she inquired as she put down her book and turned to face Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled and replied, "Well I was wondering if you wanna practice some magic tricks with me. I also wanted to tell you that we have to start muggle school before we go off to Hogwarts when we're 11." Jeremy gave a nervous laugh and commented on how it would be cool to see other kids that weren't wizards or witches. "Well I guess that could be fun, and besides it'll be a mixed school, right?" Lily asked curiously as she walked to where he stood. "Well I guess, and I'm hoping it will be like that any way," he said with a smile. "Me too. Let's go play outside while it's still sunny Jeremy," Lily replied happily skipping out of the room. Jeremy nodded and followed after her as she skipped away. (Did anyone notice that she changed his mind so quickly? Or is it just me?)

ILILILILILILILILILILILILIL

**In the Potter's green room **

"Lav do you think it's right for us to send our kids to a half muggle and half magical school for ten years? What if they get picked on?" Hermione questioned as she rounded up some ice moss for one of her medical brews. "Herms don't worry Jeremy and Lily will be fine, and besides if someone picks on them they can prank them back." Lavander answered happily as she crushed some blue pearl sprouts. "I wish you didn't teach them how to prank people, Lav. They'll get into so much trouble when they get caught," Hermione stated in her motherly tone as she chopped up some mint leaves for her brew. "They won't they have brilliant minds, and besides they'll have Alexander Lupin and William Malfoy," Lav reminded her.

(Draco turned his back on his family's evil magic and was soon taken out of the family. He soon married Ginny (Yes, I know some people really don't like the pairing, but he's a good guy now.) and had his son William Jon Malfoy. Yes Ginny and Draco love each other. Cowers in fear as some people throw paper novels at me. Everyone's a critic these days. Professor Lupin soon married because he found a person he loved and she loved him back no matter what. They soon had a son Alexander James Lupin.)

"I guess…I just don't want them to cause a problem at school," Hermione stated as she finished her medical brew for insomnia. "You worry too much Herms. Relax and drink some tea, they'll be fine," Lavander replied with a cool tone as she cleaned up the small table. "Now lets get you some sweets before kneel over from worrying," Lavander yarned giving a small laugh as she dragged Hermione from he medical table, and into the hallway towards the kitchen.

As the two mothers made their way to the kitchen. Once therethey saw their husbands and kids playing around outside. Their laughter could be heard from an open window in the kitchenas the two women ate some strawberry cheese cake. "I guess everything will just take it's coarse," Hermione stated as she took another bit from her strawberry cheese cake.

ILILILILILILILILIL

How was it? Was it a good chapter? Any comments? Eh I'll write more later….and fast forward their ages a tad bit. Author smiles Hehehehe………Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lillian Star


End file.
